ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Kelson
Chris Kelson Statistics Height 5'11” Weight 218 lbs Date of Birth July 1st, 1985 Billed From Montreal, Quebec, Canada Trained by Jacques Rougeau Wrestling Style Technical In-ring Debut June 23, 2008 Early Life Kelson was born in a suburbs of Montreal as an only child. Even though he is a native french-speaker, he has quickly learned to speak english. Chris has discovered wrestling around 14 years old and fell in love with it. Career Full Metal Wrestling Debut (2008) After training with ex-WWE superstar Jacques Rougeau at his wrestling school in Laval, Quebec, Canada, Kelson signs with Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) where he is assigned to its developmental brand, Underground. He made his debut on the June 23rd, 2008 edition of the show, Underground 6.3, in a losing effort against Dark Tiger, Big Ugly Guy (B.U.G) and Chain Reaction. In Wrestling *'Finishing and Signature Moves' **''Homecoming'' (Swinging Side Slam dropped into a Swinging Neckbomb) **''Homecoming: Heavyweight Edition'' (Jumping Double Underhook Swinging Neckbomb, sometimes with opponent's feet on the second rope) **''Silent Driver'' (Inward Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) ** Kicks to opponent's legs, knees and midsection ** Toe Kick ** Wrist clutch Exploder Suplex ** O-soto-gari (STO) ** Side slam backbreaker followed by an O-soto-gari ** Inverted Bulldog (Running sitout lariat) ** Snap Suplex ** Running Tornado DDT (also used as a run-in move) ** Jumping Neckbreaker (also used as a run-in move) ** Facewash usually set up by a Running Knee Strike or Turnbuckle Thrust to the gut of an opponent in the corner. ** Frog Splash ** Back Suplex into a bridging pin ** German Suplex ** Snapmare followed by a running knee strike or dropkick to the sitting opponent ** Feint Spear into a Running Schoolboy Pin ** Backslide ** Schoolboy Pin ** Spinebuster Slam into a Sitout Pin - counter to a running opponent ** Superkick ** Running Knee strike to the temple of a bent down opponent ** High Knee to the back ** Knee strikes to the gut of a standing opponent and to the head or gut of a face-down opponent ** Superplex ** Forearm Shots ** Kneeling Shoulder Neckbreaker followed by a DDT ** Super Exploder Suplex ** Fisherman's Suplex ** Super Fisherman's Suplex ** Running Enzuigiri to a standing or kneeling opponent (non-step up) ** Yokosuka cutter dropped into a single knee gutbuster ** Double wrist clutch Northen Lights suplex pin *'Nicknames' **"The Rising Star" *'Theme Music' **"Click, Click, Boom!" by Saliva *'Signature Taunts' ** Pointing up with the right arm slightly bent and the left arm bent so that his hand is at head level while looking up. Championships and Accomplishments *Jacques Rougeau's Wrestling School Graduate Trivia When Chris Kelson enters a match, he does as folow: As Saliva's Click, Click, Boom! hits the PA, the light in the arena becomes gold tainted and a waterfall pyro falls down from under the Tron. Kelson comes out of the curtain, bouncing from one foot to the other through the pyrofall. Chris then points to the sky with his right arm slightly bent and his left arm bent with his hand at head level as shooting star-like pyros shoot in the air and the waterfall stops. He then walks down the aisle towards the ring, high-fiving fans on the way. He then walks towards the stairs and climbs them, only to climb the turnbuckle with his left foot on the second rope and his right foot on the top one as he strikes the pose once again. After jumping in the ring, he waits for his opponent while jumping from one foot to another and warming up. E-Wrestling Record {| cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 border=1 style="font-family: sans-serif; margin: 0 0 1em 1em; font-size:90%; background-color: #FFFFFF;" !style="background: #BFBFBF;" width=8%|Result !style="background: #BFBFBF;" width=8%|Match Type !style="background: #BFBFBF;" width=14%|Winner(s) !style="background: #BFBFBF;" width=14%|Loser(s) !style="background: #BFBFBF;" width=14%|Event !style="background: #BFBFBF;" width=9%|Date !style="background: #BFBFBF;" width=28%|Notes !style="background: #BFBFBF;" width=8%|Promo Score |---- | Loss | Fatal Four-way | Chain Reaction | Chris Kelson, Dark Tiger, Big Ugly Guy | Underground 6.3 | June 23rd, 2008 | Chain Reaction used a lead pipe to steal the victory. | 7.1/10